Five Things
by starrrz
Summary: That may or may not have happened to Robin Branagh. Drabble challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**[ A/N: One of 'Five Things That May Or May Not Have Happened To Robin Branagh'. Drabble challenge from werepuppyblack. ]**

**"Role reversal"**

Vlad shrank back towards his bedroom wall, heart pounding in his chest as Robin advanced towards him, the tips of his fangs glinting in the candlelight. He jumped as his back made contact with the cold brick, the knowledge that he had nowhere else to run sending a strange thrill through him.

"Give in?" Robin asked, his voice dark and more than a little menacing. He lifted one long fingered hand to Vlad's throat, tracing his jugular with a surprisingly gentle touch. "I've waited a long time for this Vlad."

He knew he shouldn't want this, knew it was _wrong_. And still he let his head fall back, offering himself up to Robin; shivering in anticipation. Robin _groaned_ and buried his face in the curve of his neck, kissing from his jaw line to his collarbone before – finally – biting down.

Vlad clutched at Robin, one hand fisting into the back of his shirt, the other in his hair holding his head in place. It felt so good, even better than he'd imagined. The fact that it was _Robin_ was enough to make him feel faint, his legs feel like jelly. If it wasn't for the other boy's reflexes, the way he shifted to support his weight, he was sure his knees would have given way completely.

"Vlad. Vlad are you alright?" Robin lowered them both to the floor, an arm around his shoulders keeping him sat upright. "Vlad, _speak to me_." Vlad blinked up at him hazily, grinning dopily at the obvious concern on Robin's face.

He reached up and touched his fingers softly to Robin's cheek. "I'm alright. More than alright." Vlad pressed the pad of his thumb tentatively to the sharp edge of Robin's fang. "But next time," he pulled carefully at the plastic, removing it from the other boy's mouth, "_I_ get to play vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**[ A/N: Two of 'Five Things That May Or May Not Have Happened To Robin Branagh'. Drabble challenge from werepuppyblack. ]**

**"Gender bending"**

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Robin scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "Chloe would 'ave done it."

"But she doesn't know me like you do. She wouldn't be able to pass the test."

Robin huffed and plucked at the taffeta of the dress Ingrid had spent half hour forcing him into. Vlad had to look away, not sure whether he wanted to laugh or pull Robin close. It was surreal. He'd never thought Robin would make a passable girl, but, he was almost pretty. Not that he'd _ever_ tell Robin that. He was big headed enough as it was.

**xXx**

"Roberta, is it?" Granny Westenra peered down her nose at Robin for a long moment before turning to scowl at Vlad. "I find you a vampiress hundreds have killed for, and you prefer," she waved a hand dismissively, "_this_. You're even more a half-wit than I'd feared."

Vlad squirmed uncomfortably. Was it really so strange that he didn't want to marry some blood-thirsty killer he'd never met? Even Robin had initially urged him to go through with it, drooling over her picture and insisting the whole experience would be 'awesome'. It was only when he'd explained, told him why he didn't want to do it that Robin had relented and agreed to help him.

"Dracula!" Granny clapped her hands, "Bring me the test paper."

**xXx**

"A perfect score." Granny spat, expression furious as she waved the completed test paper under Vlad's nose. He glanced across at Robin in shock. He'd been sure that Robin would be able to pass, but to get every question correct? It was almost unheard of. Not even vampires who had spent _centuries_ together got scores like that.

"I told you. The b- girl is infatuated with Vladimir." Vlad scowled at his Dad. Thankfully Granny didn't notice, only taking the time to glower sharply at each of them before pulling her cape around her and disappearing.

**xXx**

Up in his bedroom Vlad watched – as discreetly as possible - as Robin struggled out of the dress and back into his jeans and T-shirt. Robin dragged a hand through his hair, undoing whatever it was Ingrid had done that had made it look girlish and delicate.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him. "How did you know all the answers?"

Robin frowned at him, scrubbing at his face with a towel. "How do you think?" He asked irritably, "You're my best mate. It was easy."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Vlad said quietly, glad that Robin had finally taken the last of the make-up off.

"Marry a fit vampiress to keep your nan happy?"

"You're so funny." Vlad said sarcastically.

"I know." Robin grinned, dropping down onto the bed next to him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "But you love me anyway."

"I don't know," Vlad bit back a smile at the flash of shock on Robin's face, "I think I prefer Roberta."

He couldn't help but concede that he might have asked for the pillow to the head he got in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**[ A/N: Three of 'Five Things That May Or May Not Have Happened To Robin Branagh'. Drabble challenge from werepuppyblack. ]**

**"Got a letter to Hogwarts"**

"It's going for him, look."

Paul followed Ian's gaze and watched through the kitchen window as an owl went straight for Robin's head. It was amazing really. How the animal kingdom could just tell instinctively that Robin was a freak.

"Mam! Mam!" Minutes later Robin was pelting through the back door. "Look at this."

Mrs. Branagh went pale as she read the letter, passing it silently over to her husband. Paul tried to peer over his Dad's shoulder to see it. Why would _anyone_ want to write Robin a letter?

"I thought you said were certain Elizabeth." His Dad looked ill, like the time they hadn't cooked those sausages properly on that camping holiday in Pontypridd.

"What's going on?" Chloe demanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well," Mrs. Branagh began, "This letter says that Robin is a special child, and he's got a place at a school in Scotland where they're going to teach him how to make the most of his talents."

"So what you're saying," Ian asked, face scrunched up in concentration, "is that Robin isn't going to go to our school."

Paul shared a look with his brother. "Scotland's far away isn't it? He'll have to stay there all term, won't he?"

Mrs. Branagh nodded and smiled comfortingly at them, "I'm sorry. I know you'd have liked to look after Robin when he started at big school."

Paul grinned slowly, "Robin's a nutjob and they're taking him away. Are you mad!?" He and Ian high-fived. "This is the best news _ever!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**[ A/N: Four of 'Five Things That May Or May Not Have Happened To Robin Branagh'. Drabble challenge from werepuppyblack. May have slightly cheated on this one but... *grin* ]**

**"was perfectly normal"  
**

"Branagh-o!"

Vlad watched miserably as Robin shook Richard Price's hand like some sort of Bronx gangster before sliding into his seat. He wished he could stop watching. Watching for a sign of the Robin who had been Stokely Grammar's biggest outcast. The Robin who had worn a cape to school, and dissected a frog in maths. The Robin who had been his best friend.

More to the point, he wished he could just stop caring. Stop caring that sometimes when Robin looked at him, it was like he knew. Like he remembered _everything_. Vampires, and slayers, and the clumsy kisses they'd once shared in his bedroom.

Across the canteen their gaze met and Vlad held his breath, palms sweating as Robin's dark eyes bore into his own. For a moment, one long bittersweet moment, he thought he saw recognition but, then, Robin sneered and turned back to his _new_ friends. Vlad stared at the desk and did his best to pretend he didn't care.

The Robin Branagh he had known was gone. It was time he accepted it.

**xXx**

"Oi Count, wait up!"

Vlad sped up, keeping his gaze on the floor. He could see Robin and Price and the others from the corner of his eye; the white of their tracksuits stark against the dirty grey of Stokely town centre. Some days he could deal with it, with the constant insults and the knowledge that Robin thought he was a 'proper freak'. Today wasn't one of those days.

He was in the alley leading to the subway when he heard the pounding of feet. "I said, _wait up_."

He turned slowly to see Robin stood there alone, his tracksuit bottoms tucked into his football socks and his close cropped fringe gelled to his forehead. Vlad couldn't help but think that before – before he'd ruined his life with a crown and a few misplaced words – Robin would have sooner flung himself from the top of the castle battlements than be seen in public like that.

"What do you want," he forced the word out of his mouth, "Branagh?"

Robin stepped towards him menacingly, the afternoon sunlight glinting off the chain round his neck and the heavy sovereign ring on his right hand. "I want to know why you keep staring at me. Don't think I 'aven't noticed Count." Vlad was backed up against the wall now and, even with the warning, he still couldn't stop staring.

Robin looked him up and down appraisingly and Vlad cringed knowing that, even if by some miracle it was with something more than where best to kick him in mind, Robin would still find him lacking. A smirk broke across Robin's face and Vlad could feel his heart hammering, half from fear and half from _excitement_. His body betraying what his mind was trying so desperately to deny. He had to get away from there before Robin worked it out.

"Not so fast, _Vlad_." The sound of his name on Robin's lips had him frozen to the spot, his eyes searching Robin's face desperately. Robin was so close he could smell the cigarette smoke on the other boy's breath, could – if he dared – press their lips together. Could _show_ Robin why he kept staring at him.

Robin watched him carefully, his eyes growing darker in the way Vlad still dreamt about, his gaze flickering to his lips. Suddenly Vlad couldn't hold back, clutching at Robin's shoulders and crushing their mouths together, not caring if he did get a kicking when it was over. After a moment of shocked passivity Robin took control, shoving him back against the wall and deepening the kiss so that their tongues slid together, pushing his thigh against him in a way that threatened to make him see stars.

"Rob! You down 'ere?" Price's voice rang out and Robin pulled away guiltily, his lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Vlad imagined that he didn't look much better. "Rob!" Robin glanced down the alleyway and then back at him, scowling fiercely.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll _kill_ you."

"Yeah?" Vlad asked with a confidence he didn't quite feel. "What good will that do?"

Robin frowned at him, and Vlad could see the way the memory was just out of reach. He could hear footsteps now, Price would be there any moment. He drew himself up to his full height, "I won't tell anyone, if you meet me later."

"I ain't interested Count."

"I bet Price will be when he finds us snogging." Vlad pushed forward and pressed his lips to Robin's, unsurprised to find himself pushed away.

"Alright Count, alright! Just get off me!" Robin wiped at his mouth, panic evident on his face.

Price rounded the corner. "What's going on 'ere?"

"Nothing. Just teaching Count a lesson, innit?" Robin was a rubbish liar but Price didn't seem to notice, instead he just glared at Vlad. Vlad met his gaze and stared back, for once not afraid.

"Yeah, well, come on." Price said finally, looking away, "We're gonna be late." Price started back and Robin followed, pausing only to hiss "'ere, half seven" in his ear. Vlad stayed against the wall long after they'd disappeared, head spinning. It wasn't time to give up on Robin after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**[ A/N: Five of 'Five Things That May Or May Not Have Happened To Robin Branagh'. Drabble challenge from werepuppyblack. Some dialogue lifted directly from S01:EP01. ]**

**"Alternate universe"**

"Robin! _Robin!_"

Robin ignored the yelling and banging on his bedroom door, concentrating on keeping his breathing even. Hanging upside down was a delicate operation; he'd only recently had the cast off his arm. He heard the footsteps recede back downstairs and relaxed. He'd get another half hour practice, at least.

**xXx**

"Jonno, why don't you go for a walk? Get a feeling for the place?"

"I don't want to get a feel for the place." Jonno muttered under his breath. He didn't really want to be in Stokely at all. If it weren't for his Dad's stupid obsession with vampires, weren't for his attempt to stake deputy head master at his old school, then he wouldn't have to be.

"Or, you can help me unpack," His Dad motioned at the boxes full of stakes he'd just dragged from the car.

"_Fine_."

Jonno gave it his best attempt to slam the caravan door on his way out.

**xXx**

"Zoltan," Vlad smirked, "I'm a pre-teen vampire. That means I have the reflexes of a night hunter, combined with an incredibly ability to sneak out behind my parents back." He gave the stuffed wolf a wink. "Don't wait up."

**xXx**

Jonno wandered aimlessly. Stokely wasn't too much different to the last town. A few less old people, a few more chavs. He sank down onto a bench miserably, watching two young children throw bread crusts to the duck's under their mother's watchful eyes. He missed his Mum.

He was still watching when a boy sat down next to him, glancing in his direction and offering him a shy smile. Jonno nodded in return. The boy held his hand out, "Vlad. I've just moved here."

Jonno eyed him up cautiously for a long moment, trying to work out whether or not it was a wind-up. Eventually he shook Vlad's proffered hand. "Jonno. I've just moved here too."

Vlad grinned widely at him. "Chilly!"

**xXx**

"_Robin!"_

"_Alright!_ I'm coming!" Robin spat, pushing past his mother and storming down the stairs. It wasn't like he'd _asked_ to go on this stupid camping trip. His Dad slammed the van door the instant he was inside, his parents clambering into the front seats.

Robin stared glumly out of the window, seeing nothing of any interest bar two boys wandering back from the park. That was Stokely. Nothing ever happened.


End file.
